In many utility and industrial processes, the management of emissions is critical to control the release of undesirable materials into the environs. Such materials include volatile organic compounds (VOCs) such as hydrocarbons, oxygenated hydrocarbons, nitrogen compounds, aldehydes and ketones. The danger of release of such materials is especially acute when liquids (such as crude oil, gasoline, jet fuel and diesel) are held in storage tanks, pipelines, operating units or other vessels.
Further, in the transport, storage, and processing of crude oil, in waste water associated with crude oil production, in gases associated with such water and oil, as well as in the storage of fuel oil (including gasoline, jet fuel and diesel), hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans, as well as other sulfhydryl compounds, are often encountered. In addition to being highly corrosive, the presence of hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans is objectionable because they often react with other hydrocarbons or fuel system components. Uncontrolled emissions of hydrogen sulfide, mercaptans and other sulfhydryl compounds associated with water and hydrocarbon vapors further gives rise to severe health hazards as they are characterized by strong noxious odors.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features or disadvantages merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements which are useful in the control of the emissions of VOCs, hydrogen sulfide and mercaptans having one or more of the attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.